


Inherited duties

by PinkHuskeyDerp



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkHuskeyDerp/pseuds/PinkHuskeyDerp
Summary: Since the death of her father, Serana doesn't have much time to invest in her relationship with Irda anymore. This proves to be the case once again.





	Inherited duties

There she sat, hovering her pen over the piece of parchment that was laying on her desk. Incapable of formulating the letter she was told to write, she groaned and put the pen down rather forcefully. She crumbled the paper into a tiny ball and threw it onto the ground in frustration. The soft thud of it hitting the floor was met by a familiar voice: "Lady Serana, I would appreciate it if you didn't make a mess out of our room." A chuckle followed. Even though it was meant to cheer her up a little, Serana was not in the mood for jokes: "Don't even start."

Irda placed her hands on her girlfriend's tense shoulders and started massaging. Enjoying the company of her beloved, Serana sighed. "Not enjoying the royal life?" Irda asked with a clear sarcastic undertone. Serana sighed in response. "It's just... Why do _I_ have to be stuck with my father's duties? Can't Vingalmo or Orthjolf take over? They've been bickering over it for centuries", she complained. Irda snorted: "Dear, you and I both know they're just as bad as your dad."

Defeated, Serana kept quiet. "How about...", Irda stopped massaging, "you take a little break?" Her voice sounded teasing and her offer oh so tempting. She started brushing her Lady's hair back with her fingers and leaned down. 

"Won't you?"

Unable to stay composed, Serana simply nodded. "You're too easy, my Lady", Irda chuckled as she slid her hand down her lover's blouse. "It's been a while, huh?" she mentioned. "We don't really have alone time like we used to." Serana cocked her head backwards to look at Irda's face. "Hmm, I know", she answered apologetically. "Well, it's fine. We have time no-", Irda was cut off by 3 firm knocks on the door.

She sighed and stood up straight, placing her hands behind her back. "Come in", Serana said in her usual composed tone. She didn't let it show, but clearly, she was quite annoyed by this interruption. The door creaked open and a servant set foot in the master bedroom. "Lady Serana, Garan Marethi requires your aid in his research", he announced. "I'll go see him at once", Serana replied and stood up from her chair.

"I'm sorry", she said without facing Irda and left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep last night, so I wrote a smol bit =w=


End file.
